Poke it!
by varaetoya greysky
Summary: Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tapi, sebentar lagi berubah jadi Uchiha Sakura. Yosh! Aku senang sekali! Demi Tuhan, aku senang sekali! Sebentar lagi, Sasuke, orang yang sangat aku sayang dan cintai, akan menikah denganku! Demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya! Tapi, tunggu dulu!... Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini bodoh!


POKE IT!

by Varaetoya Greysky

Summary:

Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tapi, sebentar lagi berubah jadi Uchiha Sakura. Yosh! Aku senang sekali! Demi Tuhan, aku senang sekali! Sebentar lagi, Sasuke, orang yang sangat aku sayang dan cintai, akan menikah denganku! Demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya! Tapi, tunggu dulu!... Apa yang kupikirkan!? Aku ini bodoh!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Words : 1k+

RnR! DLDR!

Aku berjalan menyeret kakiku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kuletakkan tasku di atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Kubiarkan angin sore menerpa wajahku yang lelah. Dan tanpa basa-basi lebih panjang lagi, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur.

Aku baru saja pulang ke rumah. Hari ini, sahabatku, Ino, mengajakku berkeliling desa untuk menikmati hari-hariku sebagai Haruno Sakura. Hmmm, yah itu benar, saat-saat terakhir sebagai Haruno Sakura. Karena kurang dari 24 jam lagi, namaku akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Kuangkat tangan kiriku ke atas dan memandangi sebuah cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisku yang mungil. Aku tersenyum lebar. Melihat cincin pertunanganku selalu menghilangkan rasa capekku. Bagaimana tidak, aku selalu membayangkan wajah Sasuke setiap kali melihatnya. Yah, bagaimanapun, aku hanya bisa membayangkannya karena Sasuke masih sangat sibuk dengan misi jangka panjangnya itu dan itu membuat kami berdua tidak banyak bertemu.

Aku berpikir, harusnya ia bersiap-siap sekarang. Memang, untuk acara, aku dan Sasuke tak punya pengaruh apapun. Ibu, guru, dan teman-temanku telah berbaik hati menyiapkan segalanya. Tapu, apakah Sasuke memang sehebat itu sampai tak perlu mempersiapkan mental dan batin untuk sebuah pernikahan? Entahlah. Kurasa, ia memang bukan laki-laki biasa. Itu menurutku.

Kalau aku boleh berharap, aku mau berharap agar ia benar-benar akan datang pada upacara pernikahan kami dan benar-benar menjadi suamiku. Lebih lagi, aku berharap agar ia tidak terlambat. Lebih lagi, aku berharap agar ia menikah dengan memakai pakaian yang seharusnya ia kenakan, bukan pakaian misinya. Dan, harapanku yang terakhir, tertinggi dan mungkin termustahil, ia akan menciumku nanti.

Yah..., aku masih gadis dan seorang gadis boleh berharap kan?

Kemudian, sekarang aku berharap bahwa aku tak pernah berharap. Aku duduk dengan tangan mengepal yang kuletakkan di atas paha. Secara penampilan, aku sudah siap melangkah ke altar. Ino yang mendandaniku dan ia bilang aku cantik. Sangat. Semuanya sudah siap. Tapi, masalahnya adalah Sasuke belum datang. Dan, aku bersyukur karena itu.

Sofa empuk yang aku duduki sekarang terasa sangat keras. Aku merasa duduk di atas batu. Seluruh badanku kaku dan keringat bertaburan di dahiku . Berkali-kali, aku menahan napas dan menelan ludah.

"Aduh, ya ampun...," suara Ino terdengar keras di telingaku. "Sasuke dimana? Sampai sekarang belum datang-datang." Sekarang, aku bisa mendengar bunyi langkah highheels-nya. "5 menit lagi pernikahannya akan dimulai!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku lebih kuat hingga jari-jariku sakit. Kemudian, kurasakan sebuah tangan di bahuku. Aku menunduk, tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan si pemilik tangan.

"Sakura," ucap ibuku, "sabarlah. Sebentar lagi. Sasuke pasti datang"

TIDAK! Tidak, aku tak mau ia datang! Apakah sudah terlambat untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini? Apakah sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan aku tak mau menikah dengannya?

Bagaimana bisa aku jadi begitu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana bisa aku memutuskan untuk menerima lelaki yang bahkan sangat jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi denganku untuk menjadi suamiku? Bagaimana aku baru sadar akan hal itu sekarang?

Aku tidak mengenal Sasuke! Sungguh bodoh, aku langsung menerima lamarannya tanpa pikir dua kali. Padahal... ahh! Hei, Sakura, kau itu berbeda dengan teman-temanmu! Mereka tidak bodoh sepertimu yang memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenal!

Hinata menikah dengan Naruto, seseorang yang sangat jarang sekali tidak disibukkan oleh kegiatannya yang sangat banyak. Bahkan, sekarang ia sudah jadi hokage. Tapi, kasus Hinata lain denganku. Ia memiliki pengalaman yang luar biasa yang dapat meyakinkan semua orang di desa bahwa ia memang mencintai Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan, tentu saja, Naruto bukan orang yang irit bicara seperti Sasuke. Jadi, apabila Hinata dan Naruto punya kesempatan bertenu, setidaknya mereka bisa berbasa-basi untuk mempererat hubungan.

Berbicara soal kesempatan bertemu, Sai dan Ino adalah pasangan yang paling beruntung di desa. Mereka sangat sering terlihat berjalan-jalan bersama atau lebih tepatnya kencan. Belum lagi, mereka sering terlibat dalam misi yang sama. Dulu, saat mereka masih pacaran, Ino hampir setiap hari datang padaku untuk bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana Sai membuatnya terbang. Bahkan, sekarang, setelah menikah mereka masih sangat sweet seperti orang pacaran.

Melihat hubungan teman-temanku dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Aku sangat ingin seperti itu dengan Sasuke. It was what I thought.

Tapi, bagaimanapun rasa iriku terhadap mereka, aku tetap menganggap Sasuke sebagai laki-laki terbaik di dunia. Meskipun sangat jarang bertemu, sangat jarang berkomunikasi, aku tetap setia menunggunya sambil berharap. Dan, saat Sasuke kembali ke desa, aku tetap merasa sangat senang. Saat ia melamarku, dengan bodohnya aku menerimanya. Sungguh bodoh aku.

Sama sekali tidak romantis seperti yang Naruto dan Hinata lakukan setelah membatalkan bencana bulan jatuh. Setelah misi itu selesai, Naruto menggendong Hinata lalu menembakkan rasengannya ke tanah sehingga mereka berdua melesat ke langit. Dan di depan bulan yang sedang purnama, di depan aku, Shikamaru, Sai, Hanabi, bahkan di depan seluruh mata di bumi, Sang Pahlawan Desa mencium Si Putri Byakugan.

Shannaro! Beruntung sekali Hinata. Membandingkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padaku, ssh... aku hanya dapat mengelus dada.

Di hari Sasuke akan berangkat untuk misi jangka panjangnya itu, aku ada disana bersama Kakashi-sensei. Di hari yang terik, saat aku berusaha menahannya untuk tetap tinggal bahkan mengajukan diriku untuk ikut bersamanya, dia menolakku, "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku". Lalu, apa? Dia berterimakasih dan menyodok dahiku dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Apa sih maksudnya? Dia mau mengejek jidatku yang lebar ini? Ya, ya, aku tahu, itu adalah cara yang sama yang digunakan Uchiha Itachi untuk menyatakan sayang pada Sasuke. Tapi, apa sih artinya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi, ya... seperti biasa, aku mengganggap semua yang dilakukan Sasuke itu memang luar biasa.

Aku terlalu bodoh sehingga berpikir ketukan itu terasa sangat manis. Aku bahkan sering sekali mengetuk jidatku sendiri. Hampir setiap hari, aku membayangkan sensasi saat jari Sasuke menyentuh dahiku dan, lagi-lagi, berharap. Bodoh.

"Ahh!" seru Ino. Sontak badanku tegang. Aku tundukkan lagi kepalaku lalu menutup mata. Tanganku masih mengepal erat saat kemudian Ino berseru lagi, "Masuklah, Sasuke-kun! Cepatlah! Sakura sudah menunggu!"

Oke... begitu Sasuke sudah di depanku, aku akan bilang aku tak mau menikah dengannya. Alasannya, "Aku belum mengenalimu sepenuhnya." Atau, "Kau mantan nukenin dan kau pernah mencoba membunuhku." Alasan yang masuk akal dan hebat. Tapi, tubuhku tetap saja tegang bahkan semakin tegang ketika mendengar bunyi highheels Ino. Aku membuka mata dan mengangkat kepala. Dan tanpa persiapan sedikit pun, dahiku diketuk.

Itu Sasuke! Yang ada di depan ku ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, aku akan menikah dengannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Aku merasa air mataku mengalir. Aku bodoh dengan berpikir bahwa aku tidak mengenal Sasuke. Aku tidak bodoh dengan berpikir Sasuke bukan laki-laki biasa dan apa yang dilakukannya padaku adalah hal yang luar biasa. Nyatanya dibalik sikap dinginnya itu, aku tau ia melakukan apapun yang dilakukan untukku dengan penuh cinta.

Aku melupakan sesuatu. Rasa ketukkan di dahi itu selalu sama, jiwa Sasuke. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Bayangkanlah, Sasuke mengumpulkan seluruh perasaan, cinta, benci, pikiran, dan semua tentangnya di ujung jarinya dan saat kedua jari itu menyentuh keningku, aku rasakan semua itu. Dan sekarang, yang paling mendominasi dan bergolak dalam diri Sasuke adalah namaku dan selanjutnya, akan jadi rahasiaku saja.

Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa ada yang lebih romantis dari itu. Dia mempercayaiku sebagai tempatnya mencurahkan jiwanya dan dia menyayangiku. Bukan, dia mencintaiku. Dan, sekarang, aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya tulus, tanpa syarat. Unconditionally. Aku menerimanya bagaimanapun keadaannya. Mulai dari aku mengenal Sasuke sebagai murid akademi yang jahat sampai ia berkembang jadi Uchiha Sasuke dewasa yang hebat, aku tetap suka, sayang, dan cinta padanya. Dan rasa itu tak akan berhenti bertumbuh.

Aku mengusap airmataku. "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih," hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam, "kau menyebalkan." Ia kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi nada sayang kentara sekali dalam suaranya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya dan aku sangat bahagia. Dia Uchiha Sasuke dan akan selalu jadi Sasuke yang kusayang. Dan, aku akan jadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah berpikir tidak akan jadi menikah," kataku.

"Hn. Kita akan benar-benar tidak jadi menikah jika terus seperti ini,' ujarnya.

Aku lepas pelukanku. "Sudah sana, gantilah pakaianmu, cepatlah!" Aku setengah berharap akan ketukan di dahiku lagi.

"Hn. Kau menyebalkan." Kemudian, jari-jari Sasuke mengetuk dahiku lagi.

Manis sekali. "Sering-sering begini ya, Sasuke-kun."

Mulai sekarang aku akan berharap lagi.

OWARI

AAAAA! Rae's first fanfiction akhirnya keluar juga dari lemari nih. Gimana? Nge-feel gak? Kalo aku sih dapet feel-nya. Tapi, buat ending, aku agak ragu. Masih banyak keburukannya sih, pasti, apalagi aku masih newbie, beginner, pemula. Tapi, aku berharap ceritanya bisa dinikmati. Aku terima semua tanggapan yang membangun (asal yang ngajak damai aja ^_^). Okay, let me hear your voice about this! Ya, itu dari Rae. See ya in another occasion!


End file.
